Ranch
General Information Royal Ranch allows you to manage a farm of your own. Here you can enjoy the farm fun and make quick Gold by selling your harvest. Stats Experience Experience suggests how much farm work you have been doing. You will gain experience when you plow, seed, water, weed and kill pest. The more often you harvest, plow and plant crops the faster you will gain experience. Also you may gain it when you help your friends with their farm work. Harvested crops can then be sold to increase your gold to fund large projects. Skill Your skill suggests how professional you are as a ranch owner. When you have enough experience, your skill level will go up automatically. Each seed requires a specific level of skill to be able to plant them. Charm Charm indicates how you are going with your ranch buddies. You can gain it when you water plants, clear weeds and kill pests on friends’ ranch. Functions Mall Mall sells seeds and items. Seeds: You need to have seeds before you plant. Here you can buy seeds with gold and sell them for more gold when they are ripe. Seeds have levels and you will not be able to plant them if your skill level is not high enough. Items: Ranch Items help you to manage your Royal Ranch and can help you protect your crops, loot others crops or speed up your own crops. They can be purchased with charm points. Backpack Backpack stores your seeds and items that you purchased from Mall and find with luck when plowing the fields. Barn Barn stores your harvest. You can see their total value and sell them with one click. Settings Here you can specify what remarks you will say under following conditions: When a friend plant a seed for you; When a friend waters plants for you; When a friend catches a pest for you; When a friend weeds the field for you; When a friend loots your harvest. Ranch Log Ranch Log is a record of what happened to your and your friends’ ranch over the past 7 days. This will show you who helped your crops and who looted them. You can check this out and return your appreciation to helpers or loot back the looters. Managing Farm Usually for a full circle of growing a plant, you need to go through the following steps: Sow Seed Open Backpack and select a seed, then click on the field that you wish to plant it. Kill Pests When your plant is harmed by pests, you need to kill them to make a friendly environment for plants to grow. Water Plant When you have a dry field, you need to water it to please the thirsty plant. Clear Weeds When you get thick weeds fighting for food with your plants, you need to clear them to make your plant healthy. Pick Fruit When plants are ripe, you need to pick them as soon as possible, so that your friends won’t have any chance to loot it. The plants you harvest are stored in your Barn. Plow Field After picking your fruit all that remains is the dead husk. This needs to be plowed into the soil to return the nutrients to the earth and to give the new seeds room to breathe. Interacting with Friends Loot Harvest When your friends’ plants are ripe, you can go over and loot some. But for every day, you can loot 5 times in total. Plant Love Field Love Fields are on the front row with love mark. It is reserved for friends to plant and harvest. You can only plant on a maximum of 5 Love Fields at any one time. You must harvest a love field before you can plant a new one, so don't forget where you sowed your seeds. Help with Farm Work When you friends’ plants are having problems, like having pests, weeds, dry soil, you can go over and help them out, and you will gain Charm for your kind deeds. Ranch Items When you have gained enough charm points by helping others on their ranches you can go to the ranch mall to buy some items to help you grow plants faster, protect your crop from looters or even help you to loot crops. Fertiliser For 20 charm points you can buy a bag of fertiliser. Fertiliser will speed up the growth of your plants by 2 hours. This can only be done once in every growing cycle and a maximum of once every 4 hours. You can use each bag of fertiliser 5 times. Invisible Cloak For 50 charm points you can buy yourself an invisible cloak. This will enable you to loot crops without your name appearing on the ranch the ranch log so no one will know that it was you who stole the fruit. The invisible cloak stops working when you leave the ranch where you activated it. You get 2 invisible cloaks per purchase. Scissors For 50 charm points you can buy some scissors. Usually when you are looting you can only take 1 or 2 units of a crop, scissors allow you to take everything, leaving only the dead husk. You get 2 scissors per purchase. Grandma For 100 charm points you can get Grandma to guard your plants. She will stand by your crops and stop any looters by fining them 10,000 gold if they steal from you and stopping them from looting for 24 hours. Grandma stands guard for 2 days per use and you can use her twice per purchase. Grandpa For 100 charm points you can get Grandpa to guard your plants. He will stand by your crops causing looters to lose charm if they steal from you he will also not let them loot again for 24 hours. Grandpa stands guard for 2 days per use and you can use him twice per purchase. Category:Structure